


Lucky Bad Penny (Koshei The Deathless)

by jsj



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, unrequited and inadmissible feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsj/pseuds/jsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the return of the Master counts amongst other general, fundamental laws of this Universe's physics, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bad Penny (Koshei The Deathless)

Future. Time. Seconds. Double heartbeats. Infinite. Fight. _Flight_. _Procrastination_.

 

That's what was associated, in the Doctor's mind, with the Master. Somebody coming back often enough not to be utterly surprising when he finally appeared, certainly generally distressing, but not totally unwelcome. The Master was stolen hope and stubborn denial repeated so many times it had become a fixture into the Doctor's long life, a _basso continuo_ thrumming seductively at the back of his mind.

 

There was the matter of the Time Lock, of course. Not that he couldn't trust the Master to find a solution even better than Rassilon's (though, perhaps, not less disruptive or _grand_ ) to evade physics and come back to him. (How silly it was the thought, that the Master could come back into the larger Universe just for the Doctor, and not for power or other inane quests.) _Of course he'll come back, his lucky bad penny, he couldn't leave him on his own- and_ then _-_

 

The one person that the Doctor can't avoid, or smother in half truths and patent lies is himself. _Then_ (if, then) nothing new would happen, surely, nothing would change, and no words would express anything new, or old as their lifes. He holds that for certain, but nothing can make his hearts beat a jollier tattoo, each bar closer to the Master's return, four at a time.


End file.
